Top Secret!
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: "Top secret that you want. I'mma teach it to your body. Boy, Tonight I taste you..." , "Jadi...itu Top secret-mu? Menarik! Perlihatkanlah...". CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Warning lebih lanjut di dalam. FULL LEMON! PWP kayak'a...RNR PLEASE..
1. Chapter 1

**Top secret**

.

.

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair = Minakushi

Rated = M

Ah, emm…gimana ngomongnya, ya? Ini fic kedua Crims di jagad raya Naruto sekaligus debut pertama setelah ganti penname ***LAGI!***. Agak ragu saat nge-publish karena mikir gak ada yang review karena ini rated M MinaKushi.

Oke, ini fic-nya! Bacalah…(**HARUS!** –Digilas-)

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Do you want to know my top secret?**

Uzumaki Kushina, wanita kelahiran Uzugakure yang berumur 23 tahun dengan rambut panjang merahnya yang khas. Jika mencari dia, cukup tanya 'Liat wanita berambut merah panjang bermuka sangar?' semua orang langsung mengetahuinya (please don't try it. Or Kushina will bak bik buk (?) you!). Kushina adalah seorang jounin dari Konohagakure yang terkenal dengan keganasannya dalam memburu dan menghancurkan 'mangsa'. Saat ini, Kushina sedang berada di lorong akademi Konohagakure, menuju kelas tempat dia akan mengajar. Dia berada disana sebagai guru pengganti permintaan hokage ke-3.

.

.

**Siang hari sebelumnya, di kantor Hokage…**

"_Haa? Guru pengganti?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya sambil menggebrak meja Hokage pelan._

"_Hm? Kau keberatan dengan itu, Kushina?" tanya Sarutobi ringan._

"_Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku kan shinobi, bukan guru. Lagian, besok aku akan menjalankan misi…" jelas Kushina sedikit tenang namun ujung-ujungnya juga nada ucapannya marah._

"_Ah, misi itu sudah digantikan oleh yang maha kuasa…" ucap Sarutobi sambil menyeruput teh-nya._

"_Yang maha kuasa?" heran Kushina._

"_Aaah, maksudku udah digantikan sama shinobi lain. Tidak apa, kan Kushina? Hanya sehari saja sampai guru mereka kembali dari misi…" jelas Sarutobi agak gelagapan awalnya. _

"_Tapi, apa anda tidak menyesal meminta aku menjadi guru pengganti?" tanya Kushina memastikan._

"_Ya, enggaklah. Gak bakal nyesel, deh aku…" jawab Sarutobi dengan cara bicara anak muda. _

'_Tadi…dia bilang 'Ya, enggaklah…'? Apa itu cara bicara seorang hokage? Mana hokagenya udah bau tanah lagi…' pikir Kushina sweetdrop._

"_Kau menerimanya, kan, Kushina?" tanya Sarutobi. "Emmm…" Kushina memegang dahinya dengan tangan kiri sebagai tumpuan tangan kanan, tanda orang sedang berfikir. Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan dan pemikiran yang panjang, Kushina pun menerima pekerjaan sebagai guru pengganti._

"_Baiklah…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas tempat Kushina akan mengajar begitu ribut dan berisik. Keberisikannya bahkan sampai menggema di lorong tempat Kushina sejak berjalan tadi. Tanpa memperdulikan suara berisik itu, Kushina tetap jalan hingga sampai didepan kelasnya. Kushina pun langsung membuka pintu kelas itu dengan lembut dan tenang, para murid hanya melihat dan kembali melanjutkan keberisikannya.

"Kakak gak lulus berapa kali, ka?" sindir salah seorang murid.

"Kelas G ada diujung deket kamar mandi. Ini kelas A, kelas elit…" lanjut temannya. Kushina cuek bebek dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Apa itu kelas G?"

"Kelas goblok!" jawab murid itu, teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Kushina tetap cuek. Dia berdiri di mejanya.

"Dih, ngapain berdiri disana? Serasa guru saja…"

Lagi-lagi Kushina tidak mengindahkannya. Saat Kushina sudah sampai pada mejanya dan menaruh buku-nya, para murid tetap berisik hingga akhirnya…

**Brak!** Suara meja yang dipukul menggunakan tangan berhasil menenangkan suasana berisik nan ricuh itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian diam? Tidak dilanjutkan lagi keberisikannya, ha bocah-bocah sialan?" tanya Kushina sangar saat para murid yang mendengar pukulan itu langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Sudah keberisikannya? Gossip hot apa hari ini hingga kalian begitu ribut?" lanjut Kushina. Para murid tidak ada yang berani menjawab, semua diam dan menunduk juga gemetaran. Kushina melihat sekeliling dan melihat suasana kelas begitu sunyi.

"Kau yang didepan!" panggil Kushina sambil melempar sebuah kunai yang menancap tepat didepan meja anak itu

"Hii!" anak itu terkejut.

**Brak!** Kushina memukul tongkat panjang yang dikeluarkannya pada meja anak yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Maak!"

"Berdiri dan sebutkan namamu!" perintah Kushina galak.

"Na…namaku…Na…Natsuko Yuko…" ucap anak itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan gemetar.

"Hem, tetap berdiri! Duduk, kupatahkan jarimu satu persatu. Selanjutnya, yang dipojok yang sedang makan itu!" bentak Kushina yang menaiki tangga menuju atas pojok. Yang dipanggil pun langsung tegang.

"Makan apa kau, ha?" tanya Kushina yang memukul tongkatnya lagi.

"Ti…Tidak makan apa-apa, kok, ka…" jawab anak itu berbohong.

"Haa?" Kushina memasang wajah habanero-nya, anak yang dilihat langsung makin tegang.

"Ma…makan permen…" jujur anak itu.

"Minggir kau!" usir Kushina pada anak yang duduk disebelah sasarannya itu. Setelah anak itu kabur, Kushina langsung menarik baju anak yang tadi makan itu hingga kaki anak itu tidak menyentuh tanah. "Hiii…" takut anak itu.

"Berani sekali kau makan di kelasku, bocah. Apa kau mau jika kau kuubah menjadi udang, kubungkus dengan tepung, kubalut dengan bumbu dan ku goreng di minyak panas dan jadi tempura, haa!" ucap Kushina pelan sambil tersenyum sangar dengan nada mengancam.

"Ma…maafkan aku, ka. Aku gak sengaja. Tolong jangan makan aku…" pinta anak itu menangis gaje. Kushina menatap anak itu dengan sangar dan habanero version. Lalu, tidak berapa lama Kushina langsung melepaskan cengkramannya hingga anak itu terjatuh. Anak itu langsung merangkak dan bersembunyi dibawah mejanya dengan gemetar.

"Keh, aku hanya guru pengganti disini. Aku tidak ada hak untuk mengatur dan menghukum kalian. Kali ini kulepaskan kau, bocah…" jelas Kushina yang turun menuju mejanya.

"Te…Terima kasih, ka…" ucap anak itu terbata-bata dibawah meja.

"Sekarang, kita mulai pelajarannya!" kata Kushina dengan lantang dan dengan tongkat yang ditopang di pundaknya.

"Oi, bu guru…jangan galak-galak, dong…" sambar seseorang dari luar dengan nada ngejek. Kushina menoleh dan melihat Inoichi dengan muka sumpah ngeselin banget.

"Berisik kau, Inoichi! Pergi sana!" kesal Kushina, Inoichi kabur. "Habanero was angryyy!" jerit Inoichi ngejek.

"Inoichi!"

"Dasar! Si anjing sialan itu. Kembali serius, bocah! Buka buku kalian…" perintah Kushina setelah mendengus kesal akibat ulah Inochi. Anak-anak menurut dan langsung membuka buku dan menulis saat Kushina juga tengah menulis memakai kapur.

"Kushina-sensei…" panggil orang dari luar kelas. Kushina menoleh dan melihat Fugaku. "Ada apa, Fugaku? Kau menggangguku!" kesal Kushina yang berhenti menulis begitu juga murid-muridnya.

"Kau dipanggil…" ucap Fugaku terpotong-potong.

"Sama siapa?" Kushina mulai penasaran.

"Sama yang maha kuasa. Wekawekawekaweka!" ejek Fugaku sembari tertawa dan ngibrit.

"Fugakuu!" kesal Kushina yang melempar kapur namun tidak kena Fugaku yang udah dash MAX.

"Ampun, deh! Dasar mereka berdua. Oi, kau yang duduk didekat pintu, cepat tutup pintunya! Tiap ada yang lewat aku langsung esmosi…" perintah Kushina sambil bersilang dada.

"Ba…baik…" pintu ditutup oleh anak itu.

.

.

"Se…Sensei…" panggil salah satu murid takut-takut. "Ah?" Kushina tanpa menoleh dan tetap menulis, ciri guru yang sama sekali gak niat ngajar.

"Kami tidak tahu siapa nama sensei. Sejak tadi sensei tidak memperkenalkan diri…" ucap gadis yang bernama Yuko tadi.

"Benarkah? Hmm, aku lupa. Baiklah, namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Cukup?" Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya begitu singkat dan cepat hingga murid-muridnya rada jawdrop.

"Kok cuma itu?" keluh salah seorang murid.

"Hh, Kalian mau tau apa lagi dariku?" tanya Kushina sedikit heran dan mulai masuk kedalam pembicaraan. "Kushina-sensei tinggal dimana? Statusnya apa?"

"Aku tinggal gak jauh dari sini. Statusku? Dilihat juga tahu, kan? Aku seorang jounin…" jawab Kushina santai.

"Duuh, bukan status itu. Status sensei udah menikah atau masih single. Dan lebih penting, Kushina-sensei masih perawan atau enggak."

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu itu pada kalian? Statusku perawan atau enggak itu rahasia. That's my top secret. Kalian yang masih kecil dilarang mengetahuinya. Dan darimana kalian mendengar kata-kata perawan? Itu bukan ucapan anak seumur kalian!" jelas Kushina tegas.

Saat dia mengatakan 'That's my top secret…' seorang pria lewat. Pria gagah dengan warna rambut menyolok dan tampang yang bisa membuat wanita disekitarnya terkapar dengan mulut berbusa bahkan kehilangan nyawa dengan cepat, Namikaze Minato. Mata Kushina melirik keluar saat dia lihat Minato berjalan.

"_Sedang apa dia disini? Apa dia juga disuruh jadi guru?"_ batin Kushina dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Kushina-sensei?"

**- Skip kegiatan Kushina di akademi, langsung saat jam pulang akademi –**

Mendengar loncengan bel pulang, para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar. Kelas yang tadi Kushina mengajar juga sepi dan hanya tersisa dirinya saja.

"Hh, jadi guru capek juga…" keluhnya yang membereskan buku-buku bawaannya.

"Lho? kau belum pulang, Kushina?" tanya seorang pria tiba-tiba sambil masuk kedalam kelas dimana Kushina sedang seorang diri.

"Minato? Kau juga jadi guru pengganti?" heran Kushina.

"Iya. Anak-anak di kelasku lucu-lucu juga. Mereka asik, lho. Bagaimana dengan siswa di kelasmu?" jelas Minato sambil tertawa senang.

"Yah, lumayan. Gak terlalu buruk…" singkat Kushina menghela nafas.

"Hahaha, kau terlihat lelah, Kushina…" kata Minato.

"Diamlah…" sinis Kushina.

Mereka pun keluar bersama dan menelusuri lorong bersama sembari ngobrol tentang kegiatan mengajar mereka tadi. Diselingi dengan canda tawa dan sedikit adu argument, mereka akhirnya keluar dari akademi. Minato kemudian mengajak Kushina kesebuah tempat sebelum mengantar Kushina pulang.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana, sih?" tanya Kushina heran saat mereka berdua berjalan agak kedaerah hutan.

"Aku agak lelah saat tadi menjadi guru. Aku mau ngasih tau kau tempat yang menyegarkan untuk melepas keletihan. Kau juga lelah, kan?" jawab Minato yang masih sedikit misterius menurut Kushina. Gadis merah itu hanya keheranan dan bertanya-tanya 'Mau dibawa kemana aku?'

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Minato…" keluh Kushina kemudian.

"Ikut aja napa? Cerewet banget…" Minato balik mendengus kesal.

"Ekh? Kok kau yang mendengus kesal, sih? Kan harusnya aku. Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

"Kan tadi udah kubilang, ke tempat dimana aku biasa melepas keletihanku…" ucap Minato tanpa menoleh dan tetap jalan menggandeng Kushina.

"Iya aku tau. Maksudku, kau mau ngajak aku kemana? Ke taman kek, ke kolam kek, ke jembatan desa kek, ke rumah kek…" Kushina mengomel sembari memberitahu beberapa tempat yang keluar begitu saja dimulutnya tanpa dipikirkannya dahulu.

"Rumah? Kau mau aku mengajakmu kerumahku?" tanya Minato tanpa melepaskan tangan Kushina dan menoleh pada wanita itu.

"Eh? Ah, enggak! Aku enggak bilang begitu, kok…" panik Kushina yang langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan hangat Minato.

"Tadi kau bilang 'rumah' kok…" ucap Minato polos.

"Eh? Iya, tapi bukan berarti aku minta kau untuk mengajakku ke rumahmu. Aku hanya memberi contoh karena kau tidak mau ngasih tau ngajak aku kemana…" jelas Kushina menggerutu.

"Kalo kau mau ke rumahku boleh aja…" santai Minato tanpa beban dan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kushina yang mau meledak.

"_Ni cowok santai banget, sih?"_ batin Kushina berkata.

"Ti…Tidak usah. Udah jam 6 sore, lagian gak enak kalo cewek main ke rumah cowok…" tolak Kushina dengan wajah merah dan dengan kedua telapak tangan sejajar pada dadanya.

"Apa salahnya? Kau udah sering menjalankan misi bersamaku sejak 10 tahun yang lalu…kenapa gak enak?" heran Minato yang benar-benar tanpa beban.

"Ti…Tidak usah. Aku pulang saja…"

Saat Kushina berbalik, Minato memegang tangannya. "Kau yakin?" Minato memastikan keputusan Kushina. Kushina pun tidak dapat berkutik. Jauh didasar hatinya, dia emang pengen ke rumah Minato karena gak pernah masuk kedalam rumah pria kuning itu. Kushina membuang wajahnya untuk sementara sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya karena bingung harus milih apa.

"Se…sebentar aja…" jawab Kushina malu-malu + menunduk dan hanya matanya yang melirik keatas. Minato tersenyum puas.

"Dari tadi aja napa ngasih jawabannya. Ribet banget, hehe…" ucap Minato sambil mengajak-acak kecil puncak rambut Kushina yang berwajah merah.

"_Dasar cowok aneh. Kenapa bisa santai begitu, sih? Apa saraf perasaan malunya udah putus, ya?"_ batin Kushina.

"Hemm, sudah sampai sini, jauh lagi kalo jalan ke rumahku. Lewat jalan pintas aja…" kata Minato nyengir tepat dihadapan wajah Kushina.

"Jalan…pin…tas? Eeh?"

Kushina terkejut saat dirinya tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Minato (posisi: punggung Kushina menyentuh dada Minato, Kushina menghadap depan).

"Tu-…apa yang kau laku-…"

"Jangan kedipkan matamu!" seru Minato sambil nyengir. Wajah Kushina memerah. Apalagi, saat Minato yang entah sadar atau tidak memegangi dadanya.

"_Ta…Tangan…nya…"_ batinnya berdebar-debar.

"Oke…" Minato mengambil ancang-ancang, Kushina memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba, mereka berdua menghilang.

"U…uuh…" Kushina membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba dia sudah ada disebuah ruangan, bukan di hutan lagi. Di ruangan itulah, Minato melepaskannya.

"Ini…di…"

"Fuuh, ternyata berfungsi juga. Hehe…" kata Minato yang berjalan menuju lemari kecil dan memegang sebuah kunai berbentuk unik dengan tulisan ditengahnya.

"He?"

"Ah, ini namanya Hiraishin no Jutsu. Di kunai ini kutempeli kertas segel yang dapat membuatku kemari dalam sekejap…" jelas Minato menjelaskan jurus yang dipakainya.

"Hiraishin?"

"Itu jurus yang kuciptakan dan ini adalah percobaan pertama. Nih, kuberikan kau satu. Kalo ada apa-apa aku bisa langsung ketempatmu…" Minato pun memberikan kunai itu pada Kushina. Kushina pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya pelan.

Minato lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantungkan di lemarinya.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong, ini rumah…Kyaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato!" entah kenapa Kushina langsung menjerit saat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Minato yang sedang telanjang dada.

"Hn? Ganti baju…" jawab Minato polos. Kushina langsung berbalik dengan wajah merah, tidak mau melihat Minato.

"Ka…Kau gila! Disini ada seorang wanita, bodoh!" kesal Kushina.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Karena udah sering bersama denganmu, kupikir kau gak bakal kaget melihat aku telanjang dada." ucap Minato memakai pakaiannya dan tertawa tanpa dosa, tidak memikirkan perasaan Kushina yang mau meledak.

"U…Uukh!"

"Tapi, aku gak nyangka kau bakal teriak sampai seperti itu. apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat seorang pria telanjang dada?" tanya Minato.

"Bu…Bukan urusanmu. Diamlah!" gerutu Kushina.

Setelah Minato memakai baju dan Kushina mulai tenang, Kushina mulai bertanya hal yang tadi terpotong oleh jeritannya.

"Minato, ngomong-ngomong ini rumahmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya. Maaf kalo agak berantakan. Kemarin baru pulang misi, jadi belum sempat dibersihkan…" jawab Minato sambil senyum dan berjalan kearah Kushina.

Kushina terdiam dan melihat sekeliling kamar Minato ini. Dalam pandangan matanya, kamar ini bersih dan barang-barangnya tersusun rapi. Dia juga mencium aroma yang tidak asing lagi di indera penciumannya, aroma tubuh Minato. Kushina berdiri ditengah ruangan, hanya berdiri dan bisa dibilang tenggelam pada pikirannya tentang kamar ini. Sementara Minato sibuk menutup gorden dan menyalakan beberapa lampu.

"Kalo begini dibilang berantakan, rapi-nya kayak gimana?" heran Kushina berbisik.

"Duduk saja, Kushina. Aku buatkan kau minuman…" ucap Minato sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kushina dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Hei, aku saja yang buat minumannya…" ucap Kushina menghentikan langkah Minato.

"Ha? Kau kan tamuku, masa kubiarkan seorang tamu membuatkan minumannya sendiri?" keluh Minato bertolak pinggang.

"Lebih tidak enak lagi jika pria membuatkan minuman seorang wanita, bukan?" Kushina berjalan menuju Minato. Minato terdiam mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita saling membuatkan minuman? Aku membuatkan minuman untukmu, kau membuatkan minuman untukku, gimana?" usul Minato. "Nah, itu baru pas…" senang Kushina sambil wink dan Minato hanya nyengir.

* * *

Setelah membuatkan minuman, Minato dan Kushina duduk di sofa sembari nonton televisi. Percakapan mereka juga biasa-biasa saja bahkan diselingi canda tawa juga sampai akhirnya pertanyaan Minato membuat suasana sedikit serius.

"Tadi aku sempat dengar saat murid kelasmu bertanya apa statusmu dan kau jawab 'That's my top secret'. Emang statusmu apaan?" tanya Minato polos.

"Heh, kepikiran dengan statusku atau penasaran tentang cintaku atau penasaran apakah aku masih perawan atau enggak?" tanya Kushina balik sambil senyum licik setelah meminum minumannya.

"Yah, enggak juga, sih. Tapi aku penasaran aja sama keduanya…"

"Sebelum kuberitahu statusku, aku pernah dengar sebuah lagu…kau mau dengar? Aku cukup suka dengan lagu itu…" ucap Kushina yang duduk agak menjauhi Minato.

"Lagu apaan? Dan kenapa kau duduk menjauhiku?" heran Minato. Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil.

**==========================================TO BE CONTINUED======================================**

RnR please, begitu review di fic ini melewati angka 10, pasti bakal langsung update. Jika kurang dari 10…yaah, nunggu aja ampe dapet angka 10 *dilindas*. Jadi, sebarkan fic ini pada teman kalian dan suruh dia baca dan jangan lupa untuk di review. Gak author juga gak apa-apa, kok. *digilas*. Y…yah, intinya review saja fic ini..sampai jumpa.

Lemon muncul di chap berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Maafkan saia! Maafkan Crimson! Saia abis selesai ujian nyuu, makanya gak sempet update. Tambah lagi, karena ujian, tidak pergi ke warnet, pulsa takada. Jadi gak tau kalo bakalan dapet review lebih dari sepuluh. Ini karena saia trauma dengan fandom Bleach, dapet sepuluh aja lamaaaaaa banget. *maleh curehet* Oke, gak ada basa-basi lagi karena readers-san udah berapi-api nungguin chapter lemon. *Dasar! Otaknya pada melon semua!* -di aspal-

**Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!**

**Full Lemoniak dari atas ampe bawah, OOC sangat, Eksplisit, blak-blakkan! Yang masih polos dan otaknya belum kotor, ****ENYAH**** kalian dari sini!**

**Saia tidak bisa mencantumkan dibawah 17 tahun harus enyah karena saia pun belum berumur 17 tahun. Dan saia tahu yang baca fic lemon rata-rata juga umurnya belum 17 tahun…T.T –Dibakar-**

**Dosa di tanggung sendiri, sang author udah kebanyakan dosa ampe catatannya penuh.**

**Saia tidak tahu ini masuk ke hard lemon atau lemon bla bla bla atau apalah itu. Entah ini masuk ke level hard atau level nightmare! Anybody can tell me?**

**Yosha! Read it! Ah, I Mean…RnR please!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2:

**This my top secret, are you ready?**

"Lagu apa? Dan kenapa kau duduk menjauhiku?" heran Minato sementara Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan dan melantunkan lagu yang disebutkannya tadi.

**My love is top secret**

**Watch my waistline, from left to right**

**Get so excited, baby get more excited**

**My love is top secret**

**I won't bite, so close your eyes**

**Come and sit by my side**

**If you really know about my secret, my love is top secret**

Kushina melantunkan lagu tersebut dengan nada merayu dan memanja. Jari telunjuknya pun bergerak-gerak meminta Minato mendekatinya. Minato tersenyum melihat ke-agresif-an Kushina yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Dia pun berdiri, mendekati Kushina.

"Yeah, back to to be…" ucap Minato sembari mendekati Kushina yang duduk bersandar di sofa. Mendekat dengan perlahan, Minato mengambil gelas yang dipegang Kushina dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

**Tonight I taste you / I wanna taste you**

Setelah balas berbalasan lantunan lagu, Minato dengan perlahan namun pasti mendekati Kushina, duduk disampingnya. Kushina berdiri dan Minato pikir Kushina akan pergi. Tapi ternyata, Kushina justru duduk diatas pangkuan Minato. Wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya yang ramping di leher Minato, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu hingga sekarang jarak antar wajah mereka tidak sampai sekepal.

**Top secret, top secret that you want**

**Koko de show me how you make it real hot**

**Top secret, top secret**

**(That's my secret, my secret)**

**Top secret, Top secret that you want**

**Fumikondara Never can't turn back**

**Top secret, top secret No one khows**

**Miesuita sono wana wo abaku**

**Top secret, Top secret**

**I'mma teach it to your body. Boy, Tonight I taste you**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini, Kushina…" ucap Minato dengan nada merayu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggul Kushina.

"Benarkah?" Kushina berbalik nanya dengan nada se-seksi mungkin dan membelai pipi mulus Minato. Minato tersenyum kecil dan memulai sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dia lakukan sejak dia lahir. Pendaratan pertamanya adalah bibir manis Kushina.

"M…Mffh…" Kushina terdengar sangat menikmati ciuman Minato itu. Dia sampai memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan bibir Minato. Selagi Kushina menikmati ciuman itu, Minato dengan lihai dan lincah bermain didalam mulut wanita itu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Kushina dicium seseorang dan pertama kalinya juga Minato mencium seseorang. Tidak ada tanda perlawanan apapun dari Kushina. Kushina benar-benar menikmatinya. Mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan bergantian kepala. Tadi kepala Kushina miring ke kiri dan Minato ke kanan. Sekarang, mereka bergantian. Dada Kushina yang besar menekan dada bidang Minato. Pria dengan gelar Kiiroi Senkou itu dapat merasakan dada hangat Kushina yang besar walau tidak secara langsung. Kushina menekan leher belakang Minato, ingin merasakan nafas pria itu di indera penciumannya.

Minato kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, padahal Kushina masih ingin merasakannya. Minato kemudian beralih pada jenjang leher Kushina yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut panjangnya itu. Minato sedikit membuka pakaian Kushina hingga belahan dadanya yang ada dibalik bra-nya terlihat. Minato pun membuka pakaian Kushina hanya sampai kira-kira sejengkal dari pangkal lehernya.

"Akh!" rintihan pertama keluar dari mulut Kushina. Minato menggigit jenjang lehernya, menghisap dan kemudian menjilatinya hingga ada tanda merah di lehernya itu.

"A…Aah, Mina…to…" panggil Kushina sedikit malu-malu. Minato menghentikan kegiatannya dan kemudian menatap Kushina. Kushina kemudian mencengkram kerah Minato, menariknya untuk kembali dicium. Minato pun menerimanya karena tidak apa juga untuk dicium oleh wanita seperti Kushina itu. Agar membuat Kushina tambah bergairah, Minato memeluk Kushina dengan erat. Hal itu dia lakukan agar dada Kushina yang besar itu terhimpit oleh dada bidangnya.

Kushina kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan berdiri.

"Kau tadi…habis makan permen mint, ya?" tanya Kushina. "Heh, iya. Kenapa? Masih terasa permennya?" tanya Minato balik. Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

Minato memegang kedua tangan Kushina dan tiba-tiba mendorong wanita itu hingga ke tembok. Kedua tangan Kushina ada disisi kepalanya. Minato menatap lekat mata Kushina.

"A-Apa yang kau laku-…mmfh!" Minato langsung saja mencium bibir Kushina entah keberapa kalinya. Kushina memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Berbeda dari ciuman yang tadi, Minato mengigit kecil bibir atasnya. Pria itu lalu melepaskan tangan kiri Kushina karena tangan kanannya menjalar masuk kedalam baju Kushina dan melepaskan branya. Entah kebetulan macam apa, saat ini Kushina sedang memakai bra tanpa tali hingga membuat Minato dengan mudah melepaskannya. Minato pun meremas dada kenyal tersebut dengan kencang. Kushina reflek membuka matanya karena perbuatan Minato.

"A…Ammfft!" dia ingin mendesah tapi bibirnya dikunci rapat oleh Minato. Minato meremas dada itu seperti sebuah spons yang berbusa. Setelah dada, tangannya menjalar kebawah, kebalik pakaian dalam Kushina. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang halus dibalik celana dalam Kushina. Tanpa memperdulikan itu, Minato mengusap-usap bagian rawan Kushina. Tubuh Kushina merinding dari bagian kaki menjalar keatas. Jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya melebarkan vagina Kushina, membuka jalan masuk untuk jari tengahnya. Dan Minato benar-benar memasukkan jari tengahnya. Kushina sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Minato untuk melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan dia untuk mendesah.

"A…Aaah~~…" Kushina langsung mendesah sambil mencengkram pundak Minato dengan keras.

"Ha…Aakh! A-Apa yang kau laku…kan! Itu sakit!" rintih Kushina menutup mata kanannya menahan sakit.

"Aku tak kenal kata sakit yang keluar dari mulutmu, Kushina…" kata Minato yang memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya bersamaan. Kushina pun reflek mencengkram kembali pundak tegap Minato dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Emmfht!" dia mendesah tertahan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan Minato padanya. Sementara Kushina sedang terlihat menahan sakit, Minato mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya tersebut dengan tempo yang beraturan. Hal itu membuat Kushina melupakan kesakitannya dan justru menikmatinya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mendongak keatas. Tubuhnya pun tergoncang naik-turun karena perbuatan Minato.

"Em…Emmfhh~…" sedang asyik menikmati, tiba-tiba Kushina kembali membulatkan matanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu akan dia keluarkan. Sesuatu yang sekarang sedang berada diperutnya, berputar. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Mina…Hei, Mina…to! Aku mau menge…luarkannya! Keluarkan jari…mu! Keluar…aakh!" Kushina memerintah Minato sambil memukul-mukul dada pria itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau keluarkan. Tapi, aku takkan mengeluarkan jari-ku, Kushina…" kata Minato terdengar licik. Dia bukannya mengeluarkan justru memasukkan satu jari lagi. Keempat jarinya masuk kedalam vagina Kushina.

"A…Aku mohon! Aaaah~~…" Kushina yang tak kuat lagi menahan laju cairan itu akhirnya mengeluarkannya. Minato yang merasa jarinya telah lengket mengeluarkannya. Karena mereka melakukannya dalam posisi berdiri, beberapa tetes dari cairan Kushina menetesi lantai. Kushina kelelahan, dia pun terduduk dibawah, bersender pada tembok karena terlalu lemas. Padahal itu baru klimaks pertamanya dan dia tahu Minato takkan membiarkan ini selesai hanya dengan seperti ini.

"A…Aah, Mina…to. Hh, hh…" nafas Kushina terputus-putus karena kelelahan.

"Lanjutkan ditempat lain, Kushina?" tanya Minato merayu. Kushina mengedipkan matanya dengan pelan karena terlalu lelah. Dia pun mengangguk, menyetujui usul Minato.

Minato kemudian menggendong Kushina dengan bridal style saat dia menolong wanita itu beberapa tahun silam. Karena Minato adalah tipe shinobi yang tak pernah menyia-nyiakan apapun, sembari menggendong Kushina ke kamarnya, dia melumat dada bulat Kushina itu.

"Aah~, Minato!" Kushina kegelian dengan perlakuan Minato.

Sesampainya di kamar, Minato menutup pintunya dengan kakinya dan kemudian merebahkan pelan tubuh Kushina diatas tempat tidurnya. Dengan kondisi bagian atas yang sudah tak tertutup sehelai kain pun, Kushina merentangkan kedua tangannya. Minato kemudian naik keatas tempat tidur, berada diatas tubuh Kushina dengan kedua tangan disisi kepala wanita itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu, kau ahli dalam melakukan ini, Minato…" puji Kushina membelai pipi Minato yang berada diatasnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku dijuluki shinobi yang jenius, bukan? Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah memberiku julukan seperti itu. Aku harus bisa dalam hal apapun, termaksud hal seperti ini sekali pun…" jelas Minato menatap lekat mata violet Kushina. Mereka kemudian saling menatap mata. Dan tidak berapa lama, Minato langsung melumat buah dada kanan Kushina dengan cepat.

"Mina-…Aa~hh…" Kushina meremas rambut kuning pria itu, tak tahan dengan sensasi tiba-tiba ini. Tangan kanannya meremas rambut Minato sementara yang kiri menahan pundak Minato.

Slurp. Hanya itu yang terdengar dari Minato. Suara dia menghisap dan menjilati dada kanan Kushina yang makin mengencang itu. Minato kemudian kembali mencium Kushina, sementara tangannya menjalar kebawah, kembali memasukkan dua jarinya ke vagina Kushina.

"Mmfht, hmmfht!"

Mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Kushina terlihat berkeringat karena kegiatan ini.

"Lanjutkanlah, Minato. Kumohon…" pinta Kushina manja. Dia tidak peduli walau dia sangat kelelahan. Kedua tangannya direbahkan, rambut panjangnya terurai. Membiarkan buah dadanya itu terlihat tanpa dihalangi apapun. Minato tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kushina.

"Tentu. Sekarang, akan kutunjukkan juga top secret-ku padamu, Kushina…" kata Minato yang mengangkat tubuhnya, membuka pakaian atasnya. Badan putih, dada bidang, tak ada bekas luka sama sekali. Itulah yang terpantul dimata Kushina saat dia melihat Minato telanjang dada. Tidak seperti tadi, sekarang dia tidak berteriak saat melihat Minato membuka baju dihadapannya. Minato kembali berada diatas tubuh Kushina.

"Tidak berteriak seperti tadi, Kushina?" tanya Minato memancing.

"Jangan konyol. Jika aku berteriak hanya karena kau membuka pakaian dihadapanku, sudah daritadi aku menghajarmu karena telah membuka pakaianku sampai seperti ini…" jawab Kushina.

Tangan Minato sekarang kembali beraksi diatas dada Kushina. Kedua jarinya berdansa diatas dada bulat itu dengan tonjolan ditengahnya sebagai tumpuan. Sesekali Minato menyentil kecil tonjolan itu dan menariknya hingga membuat Kushina merintih. Tidak hanya menyentil, Minato kemudian menarik tonjolan yang ada ditengah dada Kushina dan memelintirnya dengan cukup keras.

"Nghhhhhh!" Kushina mendesah tertahan dengan perlakuan ganas Minato. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram selimut putih Minato.

"Wajahmu menarik disaat seperti ini, Kushina…" kata Minato. "Ah~…"

Selagi tangannya bermain dengan dada bulat Kushina, dia turunkan kepalanya menuju daerah rawan Kushina yang tadi sudah dijamah duluan oleh jari-jarinya. Sekarang, wajahnya ada tepat dihadapan vagina Kushina yang merah. Jari telunjuk kanan dan kiri-nya membuka lebar vagina Kushina.

"_Jadi ini vagina Kushina? Merah dan basah…"_ pikir Minato melihat vagina Kushina dengan wajah merah tipis. Minato kemudian membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya, seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin dia coba. Kushina melirik kebawah dan melihat Minato.

"Mina…to…" panggil Kushina pelan. Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Kushina, Minato langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke vagina Kushina.

"Ha…Ha…aakh!" Kushina mendesah karena lidah Minato yang melesak masuk. Lidahnya menjilati bibir vagina Kushina, baru melesakkan masuk. Kushina meremas rambut Minato sembari meletakkan kedua kakinya di pundak tegap Minato. Minato melirik keatas, melihat Kushina yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sensasi yang diberikan olehnya. Dia pun tersenyum kecil. Dia tetap mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya secara berurutan.

"Aah~~…" Kushina mendesah kembali.

Kemudian, Minato menemukan sebuah gundukan kecil disaat dirinya sedang memainkan lidahnya. Tanpa harus bertanya pada si pemilik, Minato menghisap benda tersebut.

"Aaaaah~~~! Ummmf~~…" Kushina mendesah dengan liarnya. Dia mencengkram pundak Minato. Tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak hilang kontrol karena perlakuan Minato ini.

Setelah menghisap, Minato tidak berhenti. Dia menggigit kecil benda tersebut. Benda bernama klitoris. Benda rawan seorang mahluk hawa.

"_Ce-Celaka! Aku mau mengeluarkannya lagi!"_ umpat Kushina dengan mata membulat kaget. Minato mulai merasa ada perubahan pada daerah yang sedang dijamahnya itu. Sebagai pria yang cepat tanggap, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tetap melakukan ini. Kushina akan mencapai masa klimaks-nya lagi.

"Jangan berlagak bo…doh! Cepat jauhi aku!" ucap Kushina terdengar kesal. Dia mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Minato, tapi pria itu tidak bergeming sekali pun.

"Si…alan!" Kushina pun mengeluarkan kembali cairannya. Cairan putih itu langsung berlabuh di mulut Minato dan langsung ditelannya. Dia pun langsung mencium Kushina. Ingin membagi rasa cairan tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Cukup…aneh rasanya…" kata Kushina dengan wajah sedikit malu setelah Minato melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hehe, sekarang kau mau gantian? Apa kau tak ingin merasakannya juga?" tanya Minato merayu Kushina sembari membelai lembut rambut merah Kushina.

"Bicara apa kau?" heran Kushina tidak mengerti ucapan Minato. Minato kemudian menunjuk sesuatu yang merangsang otak Kushina. Dada Kushina berdecak saat Minato menunjuk sesuatu itu. Tidak berpikir lama, dia kemudian tersenyum dan duduk dihadapan Minato bahkan sedikit membuat Minato berbaring. Kedua sikut pria itu menjadi tumpuan badannya agar tidak terlalu berbaring.

"Apa kau memikirkan jawaban lain selain iya?" tanya Kushina balik dengan nada merayu dan menggerakkan spiral ujung jarinya pada dada Minato.

"Heh…" Minato tersenyum kecil. Minato kemudian berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya, membuka resleting celana secara step by step. Celananya pun akhirnya terlepas. Mata Kushina membulat saat melihat sebuah benda yang tak pernah dia lihat tapi sering dia bayangkan menggantung diantara kaki Minato. Kushina langsung menelan ludah saat melihat benda tersebut sudah ber-ereksi.

"_Godness!"_ batin Kushina karena terlalu kaget melihat benda rawan Minato.

_Habanero : "Wew! Coba lihat! Besar sekali bendanya itu! Dari penglihatanku, benda itu pasti sudah menegang. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya. Mm~, pasti enak sekali…"_

_Kushina : "Kau gila! Aku tidak memiliki nyali sebesar itu untuk merasakannya! Aku berbeda dengannya!"_

_Habanero : "Tapi, tadi kau menerimanya, bukan? Kau mau, bukan?"_

_Kushina : "Tadi aku terlalu terbawa nafsu, bodoh!"_

"Kushina…" panggilan Minato membuat percakapan Kushina vs Habanero-nya lenyap.

"A…Ah?" Kushina menanggapi panggilan Minato. Kushina tidak sengaja melihat wajah Minato. Wajah putih pria itu sedikit bersemu merah. Rasanya, dia juga malu memperlihatkan bendanya begitu saja dihadapan seorang wanita. Kushina lalu membuang jauh-jauh perasaan malu-nya itu. Memang jauh didasar hatinya, dia ingin sekali menyicipi benda Minato.

"Aku membuatmu malu, Minato?" tanya Kushina mendekati Minato. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Minato. Pria bermata biru itu kemudian menyuruh Kushina untuk duduk bersimpuh dibawah sementara dirinya duduk dipingigir tempat tidur. Sekarang, benda bernama penis itu ada dihadapan Kushina. Tinggal menunggu Kushina ingin melakukan apa dengan penis itu. Tangan Kushina ragu-ragu untuk memegang penis itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia mau juga. Dia memegang penis itu dan benar kata si habanero, penis itu sudah menegang. Kushina pun langsung memasukkan sebagian penis itu kedalam mulutnya, mengulum penis itu seperti pensil. Sayangnya, hanya sebagian yang masuk. Mulut Kushina tidak cukup untuk menampung seluruh penis itu.

"M…Mffht!" Minato mengeluarkan desahan pertamanya, desah yang tertahan. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencengkram selimutnya dan mendongak keatas dengan mata terpejam. Kushina melirik keatas, melihat Minato yang bercucuran keringat tengah menjalani tahap mencapai klimaks. Saat tengah asyik mengulum, Kushina merasa objek yang ada didalam mulutnya makin besar dan berdenyut. Kushina kembali melihat Minato yang sangat sangat keenakan dengan perlakuan Kushina pada penisnya itu. Untuk membuat Minato makin cepat mencapai klimaks, Kushina mengigit kecil ujung penis itu juga menghisapnya dengan keras. Hal itu membuat Minato benar-benar terangsang. Nafsu-nya bergejolak, tubuhnya benar-benar panas. Dia pun memegang leher belakang Kushina dan memajukan kepala Kushina, memaksa Kushina untuk mengulum semua penisnya.

"Kulum sepuasmu, Kushina. Aah~…" Minato meminta sembari mendesah juga. Dibalik itu, Kushina memejamkan matanya, dia kesulitan bernafas karena penis besar itu masuk hampir ke tenggorokannya. Tangannya menjalar, mencari sesuatu. Saat menemukan sesuatu yang pas, yaitu paha Minato, dia langsung mencubit sekeras-kerasnya paha pria itu hingga melepaskan tangannya dan Kushina dapat bernafas.

"Puah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuhku secara tidak sadar atau mau memuaskan aku secara sadar! Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" omel Kushina memarahi Minato.

"Maaf, maaf. Tenggelam dalam kenikmatan akibat perlakuanmu, sih…" kata Minato tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kau tenggelam di lautan! Sudahlah. Akhiri saja ini semua. Sudah malam…" Kushina kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur Minato, hendak menyudahinya. Tapi, belum sempat dia berjalan, Minato memegang tangannya dan merebahkan paksa tubuhnya ditempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau, Mina-…umfht!"

Sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya, Minato dengan cepat memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam mulut Kushina tanpa ijin dari pemiliknya dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah, bukan? Ini baru pertengahan, Kushina!" kata Minato menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum smirk.

Awalnya, Kushina menolak ini bahkan sedikit memberontak. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia mau melakukan ini kembali dan menikmatinya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan posisi penis Minato masih didalam mulutnya. Mereka kembali ke posisi yang tadi. Minato duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan Kushina bersimpuh dibawah. Kushina kembali menggigit kecil penis besar itu agar pria itu mencapai klimaksnya. Dan benar, Minato mengeluarkan spermanya dalam mulut Kushina dan hampir separuhnya ditelan oleh Kushina. Sementara sebagian yang tidak tertelan mengaliri pipi Kushina. Bahkan menyembur mengenai wajah Kushina karena saking banyaknya.

"U…Uuh…" desah Minato yang lega karena sperma-nya telah keluar. Kushina menjilati sisa-sisa sperma yang masih ada dipenis Minato. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati sperma Minato itu.

"Tadi kita ganti-gatian. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita melakukannya secara serentak?" usul Minato.

"Kuterima…"

Sekarang, mereka sama-sama berbaring ditempat tidur tapi dengan posisi yang berlawanan arah. Minato melebarkan kaki Kushina. Kaki kanan wanita itu diangkat keatas agar dia lebih mudah menghisap vagina Kushina. Kushina pun memaju-mundurkan penis sekaligus tangan yang memegang penis itu dengan cepat dan penuh semangat. Suara saling menghisap terdengar di kamar Minato ini. Tempat tidur yang tadinya rapi dan bersih sekarang berantakan karena permainan mereka. Dan kembali, mereka sama-sama klimaks. Kushina kembali menyicipi sperma Minato dan Minato menyicipi cairan Kushina. Entah ada benang apa yang menyatukan pikiran mereka, mereka sama-sama melepas benda satu sama lain dan melakukan hot kissing.

Minato menimpa tubuh depan Kushina hingga kedua dada Kushina tertekan oleh dada bidang Minato itu. Mau mendesah pun sulit. Akhirnya Kushina tahu kenapa wanita harus menjadi kuat. Disaat melakukan ini saja, wanitalah yang paling sering mengerang dan 'tersiksa' dimana-mana. Klimaks paling puncak sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Minato meraih penisnya, memutar-mutar penisnya di bibir vagina Kushina hingga membuat Kushina merinding geli dan vagina-nya berkedut. Melihat Kushina yang tengah lengah, Minato rasa inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memasukkan penis itu kedalam wanita itu. Dan benar! Minato memasukkan penisnya yang sudah membesar itu kedalam vagina Kushina. Mata Kushina langsung membulat saat merasakan rasa sakit menjalari vagina-nya. Reflek Kushina langsung menancapkan kuku-nya pada pundak Minato dan memukul-mukul lengan pria itu, menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Inilah pertama kalinya dia merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu dasyat. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan saat lengan kirinya ditusuk oleh 2 buah kunai saat misinya beberapa bulan lalu. Minato merasakan sesuatu didalam sana. Otot vagina Kushina sama seperti pemiliknya, begitu kuat dan sulit ditembus. Minato melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan langsung saja memasukkan sebagian penisnya hingga Kushina mendesah keras dan hebat.

"Aaaaaaakh!" Kushina mendesah sembari merintih dan memukul-mukul punggung Minato. Tiba-tiba saja, air matanya menetes karena rasa sakitnya ini. Dia mengalirkan air matanya sembari memukul dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ummkh!" Kushina merintih dengan nada menangis.

Minato menghentikan kegiatannya dulu untuk sementara. Dia tidak tega melihat wanita seperti Kushina meneteskan air matanya. Walau dia merasakan inilah saat paling menyenangkan, begitu melihat Kushina yang menahan sakit, perasaan itu langsung luntur. Minato mengerutkan alisnya, cemas dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Kushina. Selama dia berteman dengan Kushina, inilah pertama kalinya dia membuat Kushina kesakitan sampai menangis. Tidak berapa lama, Kushina mulai tenang dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari selimutnya itu. Kushina mulai bernafas dengan normal walau sedikit memburu.

"Kau sudah tenang? Aku menyakitimu, Kushina?" tanya Minato lembut. Kushina kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat raut wajah cemas Minato. Kushina kemudian memegang pipi Kushina.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kurasa, aku terlalu kaget karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Itu makanya, tanpa sadar aku menitihkan air mata…" jawab Kushina lembut sambil tersenyum kecil. Minato pun lega mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Lanjutkanlah, Minato. Aku sudah siap…" kata Kushina. Minato kemudian menarik tubuhnya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam vagina Kushina. Tubuh Kushina pun naik keatas karena tubrukan keras itu.

"Aaaa~~~hhhh!" Kushina mendesah hebat dan jauh lebih keras dibanding yang tadi. Kushina dengan sengaja meletakan kedua kakinya dipundak Minato, membuat posisi mereka berdua sama-sama enak dan nyaman. Minato pun memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan irama yang pas. Begitu kuat otot vagina Kushina yang memijat penisnya. Minato dengan cepat memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh wanita kelahiran Uzu itu ikut naik turun mengikuti tempo-nya. Suara benturan dari kedua tubuh mereka juga terdengar jelas, tanda bahwa mereka melakukannya dengan penuh nafsu juga serius.

"Aah~~, Mmmfh~~, ce...path...lebih cep...emmfht~!" Kushina mendesah.

Mendengar desahan Kushina, terkadang Minato melambatkan lajunya dan sekali hentakan memajukan kembali. Kushina terus mendesah penuh kenikmatan dengan permainan Minato yang dapat membuat dirinya melayang, desahannya pun begitu merdu ditelinga Minato. Minato kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kushina dan meminta Kushia untuk menungging. Kedua tangan Minato berada dipinggul Kushina dan kembali melakukan in-out-in-out.

"Mmffh~~...ayolah, kau takkan bisa membuat seorang wanita mencapai klimaks hanya dengan gerakan seperti ini…" kata Kushina merayu. Minato sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dia lalu menarik tubuh Kushina turun dari atas tempat tidur. Kushina heran dengan ini. Minato kemudian menggendong tubuhnya dengan penis tetap ada didalam vagina-nya. Minato kemudian mendudukkan Kushina diatas mejanya. Dia juga meletakkan kedua kaki Kushina dipundaknya.

"Haaakh~~…"

Minato melakukan in-out-in-out diatas meja itu dengan kencang. Begitu cepat dan bertenaga hingga membuat meja tempat Kushina duduk itu membentur tembok berkali-kali.

"U…Uummfht! Aaa...Aaah! Aah! Ah!" Kushina mendesah kembali. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia mendesah malam ini. Kushina menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat bagian atas tubuhnya bertumpu pada meja dan dia menungging. Minato mengangkat kaki kiri Kushina, membuat bagian dalam vagina Kushina terlihat.

"Ah! Ah! Ha…aah!" Kushina mendesah sembari menggigit pinggir meja itu. Minato melepaskan penisnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kushina.

"Aku setuju. Walau disini menyenangkan, tidak perfect jika tidak melakukannya diatas tempat tidur" jelas Kushina.

Mereka kemudian menuju ke tempat tidur kembali dan membaringkan tubuh Kushina.

"Kita serius sekarang!"

Minato lalu memasukkan penis yang sudah mulai mengeras dan ber-ereksi lebih dari tadi kedalam vagina Kushina dan melakukan in-out dengan cepat dan keras.

"Ah, ah, ah! Mmm~…aah, Minato. Ini…mm~…menyenangkan. Ah! Uh!" Kushina terdengar sangat menikmati permainan yang diberikan Minato. Desahan demi desahan merdu keluar dari mulutnya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, desahan yang sekarang jauh lebih bergairah. Tidak berapa lama, klimaks paling puncak akhirnya dirasakan Minato. Pria kuning itu membulatkan matanya, mencoba menahan sperma-nya untuk keluar didalam vagina Kushina. Tapi, dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan langsung menyemburkan spermanya dengan deras dan mengaliri seluruh bagian dalam vagina Kushina hingga kedua-duanya mendesah. Saat sperma itu menyembur dan mengaliri vagina Kushina, Kushina memeluk erat Minato, begitu juga Minato. Mereka sama-sama dapat merasakan detak jantung dan tubuh yang sama-sama panas.

"Maafkan aku, Kushi…na…" ucap Minato yang kelelahan dan terjatuh disamping Kushina dengan keringat yang mengalir.

"Ehehehe, tidak…apa, kok. Ini menyenangkan…" balas Kushina yang tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau tahu? Ini jauh lebih melelahkan saat aku menjalankan misi tingkat S. Tapi, ini sangatlah menyenangkan…" kata Minato dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau melakukan ini terlalu banyak menyalurkan tenaga. Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya melakukan sesuatu dengan kepala dingin…" ucap Kushina sedikit penasaran.

"Itu karena dihadapanku ada seorang wanita yang sangat ingin sekali kuketahui rahasia-nya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu disaat ini adalah yang pertama bagi hidup kita…" jelas Minato mengelus pipi Kushina, mencium bibir Kushina.

"Jadi…kau sudah tahu apa top secret-ku?" tanya Kushina melepaskan ciumannya. Minato melihat wajah penuh keringat Kushina dan tersenyum juga mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu, Kushina" jawab Minato sembari mengelus kembali pipi Kushina dengan lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, ternyata kau masih menjaga betul status-mu demi aku, Kushina…" lanjut Minato.

"My love just for you, Minato…" Kushina memegang tangan Minato yang berada dipipinya dan memejamkan matanya.

Minato pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang masih belum memakai sehelai kain pun. Dibalik selimut itu, ternyata tangan Minato tetap tidak mau diam. Dia memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus kedalam vagina Kushina dan membuat Kushina mendesah ditelinga Minato. Kushina juga menjepit tangan Minato dengan paha-nya karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang ternyata masih berlanjut juga.

* * *

*Lirik fic sendiri, mata membulat* No…Nose-bleed maax! Huooo, banyak banget words-nya. Full lemon pula dari atas ampe bawah. Para readers sanggup bacanya sambil nahan nose-bleed ato panas dingin, gak, ya? Saia aja yang nulis gak bisa. Ini pipi pada merah karena tamparan saia sendiri. Anu, readers…san? Maafkan diriku yang entah disebut apa yang telah membuat fic laknat ini sepanjang ini. Sekalinya panjang, panjaaang banget. Sekalinya pendek, Cuma dapet 800-an word.

Q: Saia mau nanya, cairan milik otoko adalah sperma, cairan milik ounna itu apa namanya? Sepanjang saja baca fic lemon, semua hanya nulis cairan cinta, cairan susu, dsb. Tolong -sama, RnR please! Jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

**To Meiko Namikaze-san:**

Nakama da! *tos!*

Maaf kalo masih ada typo, salah capital. Crimmy bukan orang yang sangat teliti. Untuk time line, berhubung di om wikia gak ada penjelasan tentang Minato diangkat ato diberi gelar ato semacam-macamnya umur berapa, jadi Crimmy nulisnya sesuai insting aja. *plak* lalu, untuk polos dan tidak…sesuai insting meiko-san sajalah. Ehehe. Makasih buat review-nya.

**To Hana-chan:**

Untuk Love thirsty, bukan saia saja yang buat. Itu saia buat bersama dengan nakama saia, BlackWhite Feathers Blacky –dirajang-. Namanya aja Crimson and Feathers. Hana-chan udah review fic tersebut? *promosi* Makasih buat review-nya.

**To reviewer yang lain:** dobelianaru, no name, Dark3vo, koplak, Pink, Arget delois, BlackWhite Feathers, Minakushi lover, DeviL's of KunoiChi, Lemon juice, M. Higashikuni, Rara Uciha, gisul, Michi-chan, akira, Mashiba Ranze, liaail kimoto, Gokudera J. Vie.

Makasih buat review-nya! XDXDXDD


End file.
